Religion
The religion of the Concordia region is as diverse as the region itself. Once, all the native Concordians united under a polytheistic religion, but after the Second War, a monotheistic belief or Arceusism began growing in power and influence. Today, both religions are still very much alive, though clearly separated; the polytheistic belief in the Pantheon is most commonly practised in West Concordia, while Arceusism is considered the major religion of the South. Historical Background *The first serious mention of the Pantheon is in a manuscript dating back to a little before the First War. It is speculated that the Gods mentioned in the manuscript were based on prominent figures of that time and the Pokémon they were most seen with, but nobody really knows for sure. *The Old Gods become more and more prominent over time and undergo physical changes. Many a manuscript between the First and Second War give different accounts of the appearance of members of the Pantheon to the point where people decide that the Gods simply pick different avatars every generation or so. The Spirit Pokémon remain unchanged. *The Second War happens, and some of the Old Gods are believed to have permanently died. The horrors of the Second War and the apparent mortality of what was supposed to be immortal causes a decrease in the number of believers in the Pantheon. Arceusism, a religion similar to Abrahamic faiths, begins to emerge, viewing the Old Gods not as Gods, but as prophets of Arceus and his Legendary Pokémon Disciples. *Arceusism aggressively grows in power and followers near the end of the Second War; fanatics begin to target and persecute Pantheon-followers, blaming them for the Second War. Roughly half a century after the end of the Second War, things grow so out of hand that the polytheists relocate to the West of the Concordia region to practise their religion in peace. The Concordian Pantheon Major Gods *Altairun *Daiziree *Erostus *Garroth *Liosalfar *Malai'kha *Nyxeris *Rabbardi *Raqazan *Sayhra *Shiagur *Srikandi *Syahadan *Thail *Zaidana Minor Gods *Shahrazad Arceusism Arceusism is the belief that Arceus created the universe and the world as we know it, by initiating the creation of the Legendary Pokémon. Arceusism still uses the Old Gods of the Pantheon, but views them as prophets of Arceus and his disciples, the Legendary Pokémon rather than them possessing God-like powers and abilities. Arceusists believe in Arceus as their one, true God, and view Keldeo as Arceus' son who brought together humans and Pokémon and taught them how to coexist, effectively ending the Second War. Darkrai is usually believed to be the greatest foil to Arceus, comparable to Lucifer in Christianity. *Arceus created the Universe **Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Deoxys were created *Arceus created Regigigas to create the planets **Regigigas created Regirock, Registeel, Regice and Heatran to assist him **The Regis then created the Weather Trio (Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza), the Kami Trio (Tornadus, Thundorus and Landorus) and the Bird Trio (Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres) to shape the earth and make it grow. *Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, Manaphy, Victini and Meloetta were created as the Earth and the Universe took shape; they became crucial in the creation of Man *Arceus created Latios and Latias as his heavenly messengers, traveling across the newly formed Earth to keep an eye on the humans that now inhabited it. *The Lake Trio (Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit) were formed to instill knowledge, willpower and emotion in the newly formed humans. **Cresselia and Darkrai were created. **Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem were born from truth, ideals and the absence of balance within mankind during the First War. Darkrai is corrupted by the humans and locked away by Kyurem. *Arceus created the Musketeer Trio (Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion) to keep the humans in check after the First War, and Lugia and Ho-oh to watch over the Legendary Pokémon. **Darkrai is accidentally set free and begins the Second War. Lugia and Ho-oh revive the first casualties, a Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon as Entei, Raikou and Suicune, respectively, and set them on a mission to try and recapture Darkrai. **Arceus created Keldeo and sent him to Earth to Liosalfar, a boy born on the dawn of the Second War, to try and resolve the issue and bring Pokémon and Human closer together once more. Keldeo and Liosalfar sacrifice their lives to lock Darkrai away permanently, and end the Second War.